Mike Ammon
Mike Ammon is a character created and controlled by CloudJhi. He, unlike his brother, goes to school at Solar Eclipse Academy. Mike is essentially a near double of Mark, other than the fact that he isn't blind. However, as his power awakened, he gained snow-white hair. He is 5'4" tall, coupled with golden eyes. He wears a grey-white polo covered by a dark grey jacket, with denim jeans of matching color, having an Odin's Horn on the left thigh. Powers & Abilities He has allll the luck. Allll of it. Every. Last. Drop. Favorable coin flips everywhere, snake eyes and boxcars if he wills it. He can dodge pretty much any attack, or they would miss by a fatal inch. Heck, if he's up against a person who can shoot straight into his heart without missing, it'd land an inch from his heart. How can you expect to outluck him, when he's already luck itself? History Mike, unlike his brother, whom you may or may not know, lived a pretty good life. Of course, not with his biological parents, but it can still be considered good regardless. As soon as he was born, allllllll the luck started pouring in. He was taken in by a rich family, he was spoiled rotten, and he lived a good good life. However, he developed bad habits. He got into games of luck, enthralled by the fact that when he was still young, he would always draw a lucky card from the various Monopoly games he played. He also went to a nice school, however, that was where karma struck him(yes, as Luck is tied to him, Karma hates him). He had good luck, incredibly good luck, that he figured out long before he got to school. This drew the ire of his fellows, since he would always seem to get the highest score, ruin hide-and-seek games by finding them all, and win in almost any other kind of games. So his foster-parents then decided to have him home-schooled. Then one day, an old man, carrying a peculiar cane, came to visit. The mysterious man had a talk with Mike's foster parents, relaying to them the powers that he carry. They were reluctant to give him up, since not only is the boy brimming with luck, but it actually overflowed, which in turn made the parents, to a certain degree, also lucky. Then the day came. It was time for him to leave. As to where, he didn't exactly know. Apparently it was with the old man. The old man sure was strange. Apparently, his cane contained a damascus-steel blade inside. While he was at the old man's house, he was trained how to use his powers, for better or for worse. The man also had a penchant for playing poker, however, he always lost to Mike, due to his powers. One day, they received a letter. It was from Solar Eclipse Academy. The man contacted two other people, and asked them some things. It was then agreed by the three, that the boy be sent to the school. However, before letting him leave, he gave him a patch, with a certain symbol, and said, "Off you go. You'll figure it out someday, yer pretty smart yerself, just don't know it." And suddenly, he was at the school's gates. And he then realized, he had a splitting headache, and promptly passed out. Relationships Mark Ammon : Brother whom he would never meet(as if.) Tea Grey : "I'm a guide to happy fun city. I called it that because it isn't at all fun and happy. I get the nagging feeling I'm dreaming someone else's dream, and for their own good. I don't like it there, but I know I have to, to keep her happy, whoever she is." Vanessa Days : "I'd pretty much go for a "roll in the hay" with her, no strings attached though." Category:SEA Category:Boys Category:SEA Characters